Blood
by NikiD1233
Summary: Percy is back from the Giant War, and everybody forgets about him because of his brother. Percy lives in agony for years, until his 21st birthday where he completes the Great Prophecy from when he was 16, which nobody knew was never completed.
1. Three Years Since

Percy's POV:

I stared around camp. A place I once called my "home." It was now anything but a home. It's been one year. One year since I fought and defeated the Giants and Gaea. Since then, Mom and Paul had died in a fire, and a new camper came, my half-brother. His name was Julian Trustin. He went on a few quests, fought a few monsters, but that was it. Everybody started to forget about me though, even my friends. Annabeth broke up with me for him. I only had two friends. Hermes and Apollo. They hated Julian as much as I did, they didn't like the way he acted as if he should he a god, or how he smiled smugly when somebody said he was the greatest hero. I wasn't jealous of Julian though for taking my friends. No, the only way I was jealous of him was our dad. Our dad stopped talking to me after a while. He even took Riptide away from me, or tried to. Riptide always came back to me, it knew I was it's master, strangely enough. Dad just walked away though, muttering about how he would make his favorite son an even better blade. I walked around camp, alone. Apollo and Hermes haven't been able to talk to me as much, but I understood. I just continued on in this pattern for three years. Three years on my own, abandoned. Three years as a shell of the old Percy, three years dying on the inside. Now I'm 21, it's been 4 years since I saved Olympus. Exactly four years, today was my 21st birthday. I smiled a little. _Just another year on my own. _Apollo and Hermes stopped talking to me entirely last year, Zeus' orders. I had nothing in my life anymore, nothing at all. _Hero's cursed blade shall reap. _I remembered, from the prophecy when I was 16. _The prophecy isn't complete yet. _I walked to the beach silently. Nobody remembered it was my birthday, they barely remembered who I was, so it was easy to get there without any attention. I smiled.

"ARE YOU FINALLY HAPPY DAD?" I yelled.

Suddenly, he appeared n front of me.

"What do you mean, Percy? Of course I'm happy! You haven't changed one bit in the last year Percy." My dad smiled.

_Wait….passed year?_

"Dad, what do you mean past year? How old do you think I am? I asked uncertainly.

"Why, your turning 18, Percy!" he said, shocked.

I laughed in my head. _He hasn't cared for four years, he thinks so little time has gone by? _

"I'm 21 dad. But you wouldn't care, right? You have your wonderful Julian. You don't even care about me anymore!" I spat.

"Of course I care about you Percy! What are you saying! I've been with you, helping you through, for the past nine years! Since you were twelve!" Dad exclaimed.

"You haven't been there for me when I needed you most! Did you know mom died!" I screamed.

He looked shocked, so I just walked back to my cabin. _I've been dying, falling apart, on the inside for three years. This isn't worth living anymore. _

I took out a piece of paper, and quickly scribbled down some words.

_**I've been dying, every single day, for three years now. Being stabbed, and everybody twisting the blade deeper. Did none of you see the blood? Goodbye. ~Percy **_

I walked back to the beach and smiled like I finally was going to be happy. I was too, I would be with the people that actually cared about me. I wouldn't try to keep them happy, when I was dying by putting on this brave face. I uncapped Riptide, and stabbed myself in the stomach, twisting the blade in deeper. _You can finally see the blood. _I thought to myself.

"Be happy, be proud. I love you guys." I whispered, before closing my eyes.


	2. We can See the Blood

Nico POV:

I felt somebody dying….somebody I knew….it was Percy! I shadow traveled to Camp, thank the gods it didn't make me tired anymore, and headed to Percy's cabin. He wasn't there…but there was a note.

**I've been dying, every single day, for three years now. Being stabbed, and everybody twisting the blade deeper. Did none of you see the blood? Goodbye. ~Percy**

No….NO! I ran outside, screaming.

"CHIRON! CHRION COME QUICK!"

"Nico? What is it?"

"It's Percy! Read this!"Chiron nodded, and I handed him the note.

"**I've been dying, every single day, for three years now. Being stabbed, and everybody twisting the blade deeper. Did none of you see the blood? Goodbye. ~Percy" **Chiron read, for all the campers to hear.

They all paled.

"I'm going to go look for him. Send out some search parties, I got the beach." I stated simply.

"Clarisse, Annabeth, pick five campers to go with you. I'm going with Nico."Chiron put me on his back, and we galloped off to the beach.

"Be happy, be proud. I love you guys." I heard somebody whisper.

Chiron ran towards that whisper.

Percy was lying on the ground, smiling. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't dead yet.

"Percy!" I screamed.

He opened his eyes.

"Hi, N-Nico, Chiron." he said.

"Kelp Head, what are you doing?" I whispered.

He smiled his crooked grin.

"Leaving." he whispered back.

Chiron shook his head, crying.

"You can finally see the blood." Percy whispered.

Percy's eyes settled on the sea. He was still smiling his crooked grin. He was dead. His messy black hair was as messy as ever. His sea-green eyes that once held so much happiness and life, were sad and lifeless. No sparkle at all. I couldn't remember the last time Percy laughed, or really smiled. Three years ago maybe?

"I can see the blood, Percy. I can see the blood." I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks. It was hard to get me to cry, but Percy got me to cry

"Get the campers, Chiron." I whispered.

He nodded. I took out a drachma, I had to call somebody.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Lord Poseidon in his Court." I said.

The mist started to show Poseidon, talking to his guards about Julian.

"He was unstoppable! Not a scratch on him! Of course my favorite son, Julian, is my best fighter." he boasted.

"Erhm, Lord Poseidon?" I said uncertainly.

"Oh, Nico! What are you doing, IMing me?" he asked, extremely confused.

"Come to camp, quick. It's Percy." I said

I swiped my hand through the mist while he was just gaping. I looked down at Percy's lifeless body. Suddenly there was a flash.

"What happened to him?" Poseidon demanded, looking around.

"Look down, Poseidon." I whispered.

He looked around, and finally his eyes rested on his dead son.

"No….NO! Not him!" Poseidon screamed, the sound boomed across camp.

Campers were running towards us, trying to see what happened.

Annabeth and Julian were here first, Chiron was right behind them. Annabeth was crying, while Julian was smiling smugly.

"Chiron, read the note again please, so Lord Poseidon can hear." I murmured.

"**I've been dying, every single day, for three years now. Being stabbed, and everybody twisting the blade deeper. Did none of you see the blood? Goodbye. ~Percy**" Chiron read quietly.

Poseidon paled.

"I should have treated him better, I should have been there for him. I forgot about him because of Julian…" Poseidon whispered.

"Well, it's better that we DON'T have him! He was weak! He barely ever did anything! He was a waste of space!" Julian stated simply.

I whirled on him, I've been in the Underworld but I knew about this dip-shit.

"He was the Savior of Olympus, twice! He was the leader BOTH TIMES Olympus was saved. He turned down godhood TWICE for the ones he loved. He defeated Giants, Gaea, Titans, and Gods. He has gone on so many quests, that actually meant something, unlike yours. He has defeated more monsters than anybody here ever will, so don't you DARE call him weak!" I spat out.

Julian paled.

"What were his last words?" Annabeth whispered.

"His last words were: You can finally see the blood."

Annabeth broke down in sobs at that.

"We can all see the blood now, Percy, we can see the blood."


	3. Shroud and Memories

Percy's POV:

I watched them, smiling. They were huddling around my dead body.

"Hero's cursed blade shall reap." I whispered.

Nico heard, and he paled.

"T-the Prophecy. It was never completed, not until now. The hero's cursed blade, Riptide, Percy's sword, the sword he killed himself with…Percy finally completed the Great Prophecy." Nico whispered.

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"He's right, I can feel it." she whispered.

_You can see the blood, you can finally see it. _

~One Week Later~

I stood, watching. My sea-green shroud, that rippled like the sea, was on fire. The flames were sea-green, and were like the sea during a storm. I sighed.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, the Savior of Olympus, shall Rest in Peace." Chiron murmured, tears falling down his cheek.

_You are so sad now, but remember three years ago, Chiron?_

**Flashback**:

Camp just ended, and I was coming back home. Instead of my mother greeting me, was a fire. I quickly got the fire out by using my powers, and I started looking for my mom. I found her and Paul, lying on their backs holding hands with their eyes wide open.

_No….not them. They don't deserve to be dead!_

I called 911 quickly, and ran back to camp.

When I got to camp, I walked straight to Chiron.

"Chiron, I need to talk to you it's rea-"

"Not now Percy! Can't you see I'm trying to help Julian pick out a new sword until your father gets him a better one?" he snapped.

"Chiron, it's real-"

"Not now Percy! It can wait!"

I sighed, tears threatening to fall, but I held them back when I saw Julian's smug smile.

**Flashback End.**

It wasn't normal for me to be like this, but in three years a lot can change. When nobody cares that your suffering on the inside, when you're snapping and you try to have a friend there with you, but nobody cares. I put on a smile for three years. I had the insults thrown at me, I was disowned, I was abandoned, I was in agony. And nobody cared. Seeing the burning of the shroud just brought back all the memories. _The day mom died. The day Poseidon claimed Julian as his favorite son. When Julian was told he was now the Savior of Olympus. When I caught Annabeth and Julian kissing. When Dad tried to take Riptide. The day Apollo and Hermes stopped visiting. Every single day everybody taunted me and called me names. _A single tear rolled down my cheek.

_They finally saw the blood though, it is time to let go._


	4. Long Live

Annabeth's POV:I just…left him…when the next child of the Big Three came…I abandoned him… I stared around the room along with Nico, Chiron and Poseidon, looking for anything that Percy may have left behind. Suddenly, a CD caught me eye.

"Guys, look." I said, pointing to the CD under the pillow.

I walked over and picked it up. It said 'Long Live' on it. I wonder why….

"I think we should play this at the Campfire." I said.

They all murmured their agreement, and we continued on with the days activities. Finally, it was time for the Campfire. All of the gods were here. They were all taking Percy's death hard, Apollo and Hermes were taking it harder than Poseidon was. We put the disc in, and a beautiful voice started to sing a song I never heard before. The voice was beautiful, as beautiful as one of the Muses.

"_I still remember this moment._

_In the back of my mind._

_The time we stood with out shaking hands._

_The crowds in stands went wild._

_We were the kings and the queens._

_And they read off our names." _

It showed Percy and his mom when he was younger, and then it showed him when he first came to camp. It showed us when we came back from our quests. It showed the gods offering their rewards. Percy looked so proud….so happy…..

"_The night you danced like you knew our lives._

_Would never be the same._

_You held your head like a hero._

_On a history book page._

_It was the end of a decade._

_But the start of an age."_

The first picture was Percy dancing with me on Olympus, and then it showed all of us from the two wars. There were pictures from the battles, and there was even a picture of when Percy first gave up immortality so that the gods claimed their kids and the minor gods got respect.

"_Long live the walls we crashed through._

_While the kingdom light shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

_I said, remember the feeling._

_I passed the pictures around._

_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines._

_Wishing for right now._

_We are the kings and the queens._

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown._

_When they gave us our trophies._

_And we held them up for our town._

_And the cynics were outraged._

_Screaming, this is absurd!Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped up jeans got to rule the world!"_

It continued to show pictures of all of us, of Percy leading us into battle. He looked so proud, so brave, and happy that he was fighting for what he thought was right. It showed pictures of us all in front of the Empire State Building , smiling, some of us with slings and casts, all of us with cuts and bruises. It showed me and Percy on Olympus as we were fighting Kronos, when he was in control of the world for those minutes.

"_Long live the walls we crashed through _

_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved!I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you!_

_I was screaming, long live the look on your face!And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered"_

It showed us Seven with the gods while we were fighting the giants, it showed Percy when he was screaming that he would die to save Olympus and us if he had to, it showed Percy from recently, when he was so sad and empty. It showed all of us trying to help Clarisse fight the kraken. It showed Percy with his forehead on mine, smiling. It showed Percy, his dad, him, me, and Paul, all sitting on the beach laughing.

"_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_And may these memories break or fall_

_And you take a moment_

_Promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into goodbye_

_If you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name!_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild!_

_Tell them how I hope they shine!"_

It showed the parties on Olympus after we save it, it showed the first time Percy and I said "I love you," it showed Percy right after he asked if he was going to get a kiss from me, it showed the day Percy and Julian met, it showed Julian and I kissing, and it showed a picture of Percy smiling his crooked grin, his eyes full of happiness._"Long live the walls we crashed through!_

_I had the time of my life with you!Long, long live the walls we crashed through!All the kingdom light shined just for me and you!And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made!"_

It showed Percy and his mom again, it showed all of us as again, it showed Percy and Apollo after we all forgot him, sad yet happy somebody was there._"And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid._

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved!I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you!And, long live the look on your face!_

_And bring on the pretenders, one day we will be remembered."_

It showed Percy on half the screen, singing, tears strolling down his cheeks. He was singing this song. It showed all of the pictures again. It lingered on the pictures where Percy was with all of us and with his mom. The last picture we saw was Percy, Grover, Thalia, and I right after we fought the giants. Suddenly it just showed Percy, talking, a sad smile and tears rolling down his cheeks, his sea-green eyes that once held so much joy and life now sad and empty.

"Don't worry guys, I'm going to be happy again. I love you, stay safe for me."

The screen went black. We were all crying, Apollo and Hermes harder than the others.

"If you would have let us hang out with him, he would still be here! We were his only friends who could be there for him!" they screamed at the others.

The other gods looked at each other, guilt clearly evident on their faces. Finally, everybody stopped yelling, but the tears kept falling, and the whispers continued. I looked around, and I saw a guy around my age with jet black hair and sea-green eyes holding hands with a woman with brown hair and kind brown eyes, and a man with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes had his hand on the man's shoulder. Behind him were a bunch of people I knew; Beckendorf, Silena, Zoe, Ethan, Will, Lee, and Luke. They watched too, tears strolling down their faces. I recognized the woman as Sally Jackson, and the man with his hand on his shoulder as Paul Blofis. The man with the jet black hair and sea-green eyes smiled a sad little smile, but his eyes were filled with a light I haven't seen in a long time.

"I love you guys, stay safe." he said.

His voice rang loud and clear across the clearing. He smiled and waved at us, and then he and the others disappeared into nothing.

"_I love you, stay safe." _the voice whispered in my ear again.

_The voice of Perseus Jackson._

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I cried a lot when I wrote it, and even when the idea just popped into my head. I know I used this song in one of my other fanfictions, but it is now one of my favorite songs and I feel like it describes Percy Jackson perfectly. I don't own anything, and I hope you enjoyed. More to come soon (: **


	5. SUPER IMPORTATNT AN

Hey everybody!

So I just wanted to announce a few things for some stories, and I will only be posting this on the stories affected.

1)Lord of the Seas:

Lord of the Seas, I will be doing a rewrite. It will mostly stay the same, I'm just going to take out the Pertemis and Percabeth moments, and just make the Perlia happen smoothly, not abruptly, because I feel the way I paired Percy with Thalia was too abrupt and it SUCKED. I will post here when I post the first chapter, because I am going to make it separate from this version.

2) Seaside High:

I will also be doing a rewrite of Seaside High, so basically the same thing I wrote for Lord of the Seas.

3) Roman and the Greek:

I've been spending a lot of time thinking about this story and if I should just post a notice saying this ends here, because I feel like that kiss was a great ending, but I finally decided there will be an epilogue. So, be on the lookout for that!

4) Blood:

Same thing as Roman and the Greek, just might bean two-part epilogue.

5) A Spy's Life:

Expect an update soon! I've been having a very bad case of writer's block for this story, but I am working on it, so hopefully there will be an update soon!

* * *

Now, I don't want to have to post this on EVERY SINGLE story I have, because I am a VERY LAZY thirteen-year-old girl, but all of my stories will be having an update soon! So, be on the lookout if you are a fan of any of my other stories!

* * *

I also will be posting three new series and a one-shot. Here is some info on them

1) PercyXArtemis, Series. I haven't decided on the title for this one yet, but here is a little about it. Percy Jackson, twenty-three year old waiter that has a huge secret that involves his three best friends Apollo Hunt, Hermes Stoll, and Nico di Angelo. Artemis Hunt, twenty-three year old feminist and twin sister of Apollo. How does she get thrust into Percy's world, and learn the truth about her brother's work? And does she fall in love along the way?

2) OctavianXOC, Series. Okay, so I got the idea for this story when I was helping a friend make her story. The OC is based off of me, which I find incredibly awkward because it makes me feel like I'm trying to make myself look like a perfect heroine or something, which I am not trying to do. I made myself 14 and going on 15 (I'm actually thirteen going on fourteen) in this, and made Octavian 15. Here's the info:

Nicole Waters, fourteen year old daughter of Poseidon and legacy of Jupiter, has to go on a quest with her best friend Bella Richards, Daughter of Zeus, and frenemy, Octavian Sol, to stop a powerful primordial while the seven are off. This is the adventure.

3) PJO and Doctor Who crossover, series. (Not much else to explain...)

Percy Jackson's mom died when he was five years old. His grandfather, The Doctor (currently 10th), refuses to let him stay withhis stepfather, who his mother married to protect him. Percy discovers he is a Time Lord, and a son of Poseidon, and goes on many adventures with his grandfather until. He is twelve years old. How does this change the events of PJatO?

4) Someone Lile You, Songfic, Oneshot. It's a sonfic of Adele's 'Smeone Like You.' Perlia, Percabeth (Past, Currently one-sided.)

Annabeth left after the Giant War to live a normal life, and comes bachey ears later for Percy, expectong him to have waited for her. What she doesn't expect is him to be married to Thalia with one set of triplets and another set on the way (courtesy of the gods). What happens?

* * *

Well, that's it! Thank you for reading this IMCREDIBLY LONG A/N! :D


End file.
